


slight

by magicianprince



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this angle, the man lying face down in the middle of the street could be sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slight

From this angle, the man lying face down in the middle of the street could be sleeping.

It’s late, and Sinbad knows he’s drunk, but he trusts his eyes—trusts that the red blood seeping from the wound in the dead man’s neck, forming a dark puddle in the dirt, isn’t just a figment of his imagination.

Ja’far stands very still.

He looks smaller than Sinbad has seen him appear in months. His own breath rattles in his ears but he can’t even hear Ja’far inhale or exhale, can barely spot the rise and fall of his chest that proves he’s alive. He can’t forgive the dead man for trying to mug him, nor can he blame Ja’far for acting on instinct. (As much as he would like to think differently, it’s impossible that his time with Sinbad so far had erased what he’d been for ten years.)

“Ja’far?” He keeps his voice low and soft. Inquisitive, but not demanding.

He gets no answer.

“Ja’far,” he tries again, “you…you didn’t have to do that. You don’t have to do that for me.”

Finally, he hears Ja’far draw in a sharp breath, watches as the boy’s shoulders hunch, just slightly.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s so quiet that Sinbad almost misses it.

“It’s alright,” he says, and Ja’far’s shoulders hitch up further. “It’s alright.”


End file.
